1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for use in a camera system having an automatic film winding mechanism.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There has been proposed a camera having an automatic film winding mechanism using a motor with a consecutive photographing mode. According to the Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 179727/1985, in case of a high speed consecutive photographing mode, a camera release operation is executed immediately after a film winding by the length of a picture frame is completed. On the other hand, in case of a low speed consecutive photographing mode, the camera release operation can be done after a predetermined delay interval after the film winding is completed. In such a camera, at the time of a low speed consecutive photographing mode, a predetermined camera release null period always occurs, so that there is a fear of missing a photographing or shooting chance. Also, a mode selection means for switching high or low speed consecutive photographing mode is needed, so that the cost of a camera is raised.